


A Lord Deserving

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Einherjar - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Chrom thought of the einherjar that served with the Shepherds as friends.But... this would be a special case.





	A Lord Deserving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> 2018\. From a 'prompt box' I had on Pillowfort.

Even if they were all phantoms of some sort, Chrom thought of the einherjar that served with the Shepherds as friends. Friends whose histories he knew from old and worn books, read first to him as a child, then by him as he grew... 

He hesitated with the card that Mus had given him, though. Eldigan's story was one that Chrom had never forgotten. 

"Chrom, what are you waiting for?" Lissa questioned from beside him. "I'll do it if you won't." 

"I'll do it," Chrom replied. "I was just thinking." 

"About what?" 

"How to be the lord that he deserves."


End file.
